betrayed by the light embraced by the dark
by keihatake
Summary: during the goblet of fireHarry finds out he was betrayed by Dumbledore he figures out his parents werent his parents and he has a brother he's not even 15 but he's still powerful there will be graphic corporal punishment, rape, and physical and mental abuse
1. Authors NOTE

Hello my lovelies I would just like to inform you I am not giving up this story but I went and reread it and I've decided to redo it the first chapter will be up NOVEMBER 1st so be prepared and after that I'll try to make regular updates oh I am also searching for a beta anyone interested e-mail me my e-mail will be at the bottom of this page.

Mmorgan12314


	2. Chapter 1

**I in no way own Harry potter**

Harry was lying on his bed in his room at the Dursleys staring at the ceiling blankly. He was sick of it; he was sick and tired of being sent back to the Dursleys, he had thought on it for a while and decided he now knows what he must do. He was going to go to Voldemort he was tired of the lies that Dumbledore has been feeding him since he entered the wizarding world. He was just a pawn in Dumbledore's big game of chess he's the pawn that's to follow blindly without knowing what's going on. Well not anymore.

_Ωα__hphphphphphphphphphphphphp__Ω_

Severus stumbled into Dumbledores office breathing heavily as if he had run the whole way. "Headmaster it's about Potter they're going to attack the Burrow on July 15 at midnight", Severus raised his occlemency shields as he felt Dumbledore probing his mind he didn't want all this planning to go to waste. Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts looked up from his desk to look at Severus before cheerfully popping a lemon drop into his mouth "what do you mean Severus, do you have any idea what they plan to do to the boy?" he said quite cheerfully even though he had just received some rather horrid news it's not as if he was going to send the boy-who-lived to the Weasleys oh no the boy can't have too much fun if he was to mold him into his little weapon.

Severus looked at the Headmaster in disbelief did he not just hear him? "Headmaster did you not hear what I said their going to attack the boy!" Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders lightly, "now, now Severus do not worry he will l be protected but I do not see why you care you hate the boy now please go I have matters to attend to" Dumbledore shooed the potion master from his office.

Severus bowed and left quickly heading down to the dungeons to start on some potions Madame Pomfrey had requested.

_ΩαhphphphphphphphphphphphphpΩ_

'He knew, that bastard knew what his relatives did,' and yet sends me back every year saying "oh the blood wards will protect you from any danger and it can't be that bad harry. Vernon Dursley came down the stairs pushing his tiny nephew aside as he grabbed the mail off the table and flipping through it until a particular letter caught his eye that made his eyes shine with glee. He quickly ripped it open and read the contents getting happier and happier as he read.

Looking at his Uncle Harry slowly started to back up anything that made his Uncle happy was usually bad for him. Vernon put down the letter and turned nephew, "guess what boy?" he leered, "that letter is going to change your life." Harry paled staring up at his uncle in confused, "it told me all about your little adventure with this boy Cedric about how you killed him." Vernon took glee in his nephews' shaking form, "said you should be punished I now have free reign anything goes, and also you will not be going back to that freak school you know with how dangerous you are."

Vernon grabbed his hair yanking him up so they could see eye-to-eye, "your life's about to be hell boy so now as soon as I let go you scamper up to your room."

As soon as Vernon let go Harry crumpled to the floor eyes blank, Vernon delivered a swift kick to Harry's ribs and walked down to the basement.

Harry slowly stood up and walked to his room still barley unable to grasp what is going on unable to think that he would never go back to Hogwarts the only place that he was happy. He slowly lowered himself onto his bed groaning maybe it was all just a bad dream he thought and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Hope this is a bit better I also am In need of a beta anyone wishing to just message me Ch. 2 will be up in about 2 weeks I hope any questions just ask I also apologize for my awful grammar please criticism is welcome if it helps**


End file.
